Miracle of Suprise
by ILUVTSOM
Summary: Set a year after Homecoming, an old friend is back in Austria, and a few surprises as well.
1. Wondering

Summary: Set a year after Homecoming, an old friend is back in Austria, and a few surprises as well.  
  
Ding, dong! The chapel bell strike 7'o clock. I get out of bed very quietly, careful not to wake my sleeping  
  
wife. I dress quickly and tip-tow out of the bedroom, and headed down the stairs. I go to the kitchen and  
  
tell the cook to start breakfast at 8'o clock.  
  
After that, I head to the front hall and my morning newspaper, then I head out to the terrace. I start to  
  
read the paper, but I can not keep my thoughts on it this beautiful morning. I give up trying to read, and  
  
toss the paper on to a nearby table. I lean back in my chair, enjoying the early morning air and the sounds  
  
of the birds and the bees and the wind that moves through the trees like a restless sea. My wife and I were  
  
only married a few months ago, but we came to Austria just three days ago, but it seems like we've been in  
  
Austria forever. I feel a small, delicate hand on my shoulder, and I know it is my wife.  
  
"Good morning, darling." She says  
  
"Good morning, my love." I say, as I stand and give her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
I pull up another chair for her to sit in, as she comments,  
  
"The air here is so restful, isn't it?"  
  
I smile, remembering the time I said the same thing myself, and remembering yet again why I married her.  
  
I gaze into the hill, wondering what has become of the wonderful family I had grown to love. It must  
  
have been four years since I had seen them last.  
  
"You're far away, where are you?" says my wife, breaking the silence.  
  
I rest my gaze on her and smile.  
  
"I was just thinking about the family that I told you all about, the."  
  
I am cut off by the breakfast bell. Time sure flies when you are with ones you love! I stand and escort my  
  
wife to the breakfast room, praying that wherever they are, that the von Trapp family is safe.  
  
Author notes: This is from Max's POV, did I fool anyone into thinking it was someone else? = D Next chapter, found out who Max is married to! 


	2. The Market

Notes: I have no clue about cars, so if something happens to the car which is impossible, let my know and I'll change it. I am changing Maria's past around a little. (I'll tell what I changed after I post that part) I also left out the A/N from the first chapter by accident. I'd like to say a big thanks to Kylie, and Emartin who loved my story and to Vanessa, who notices every mistake. To my sister, who loves to read my storys, and bears with me while I work things out to happen in my story and who always is a big help when I need anything. A thank you to Christina, who came up with the best and most original title for my story. I'd also like to thank Maria's Georg for starting this topic, and Vanessa's Sound of Music Forum (click on 'forum' on www.soundofmusic.de.ms) who inspired me to write. Plus, a thank you to all of you who are actually reading this A/N!  
  
VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I have changed Genevieve's name to Geunevere, sorry for any mix-ups.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
After breakfast, my wife, Geunevere, and I decide to volunteer to do some shopping  
  
since today is such a beautiful day. While I get the car, she goes to the kitchen and  
  
gets a list from the housekeeper, which listed several articles we would need to get  
  
at the market.  
  
I drive the car around to the front of the house and get out to open the car door for  
  
my wife. She gets in and we head off to the market  
  
We drive down a tree-lined lane, the one that leads to the von Trapp villa, and I  
  
wonder again about what happened to them. I hope and pray that they have  
  
escaped from the clutches of Herr Zeller, who knows what would have happened if--  
  
Bam! My thoughts are interrupted by a noise coming from the side of the car. On  
  
impulse, I quickly turn the steering wheel so the car goes off into the grass. I get out  
  
and examine the car to see the cause of the noise. I quickly find the cause, a flat tire  
  
on the right side of the car. I suddenly realize that I had taken out the spare time  
  
yesterday and forgotten to replace it. What a time to not have a spare!  
  
"I guess we won't be going to the market after all," I say to my wife.  
  
"I'm glad that at least it wasn't worst," she replies.  
  
"The engine could've burst into flames or something!"  
  
I look at her and smile. My wife is just a regular Pollyanna and has a very vivid  
  
imagination!  
  
I look down the road to see if any cars might be headed this way. Somehow I'm not  
  
surprise to see no one is there.  
  
This lane is not a highly used because it is more of a scenic route and not many  
  
people take it because the main road is much faster.  
  
"Why don't we see if anyone live in there?" says Geunevere, pointing to the old von  
  
Trapp villa that's not very far from where we are.  
  
"I guess there's no harm in seeing. Uh, why don't you wait here, while I go see?" I  
  
respond, starting to walk toward the house.  
  
Even though the Nazi's were thrown out of Austria over a year ago, there still is  
  
some devout Nazi's and Socialist living here. The von Trapp villa would make a very  
  
good hideout for them, considering that it hasn't been lived in since the Anschluss,  
  
and they would have plenty of rooms to hide in, should someone be too curious  
  
about the villa.  
  
Genevieve understands, and gets back into the car.  
  
I walk up to the front gates and pause for a moment, surprised at what I see. The  
  
gardens are very neat and trimmed, the house freshly painted, and two cars are  
  
parked to the side of the house, so someone must live here, but who?  
  
As I reach the door, I hear a commotion inside. I ring the doorbell and wait for  
  
someone to answer.  
  
"I wonder who that could be?" I hear someone ask. A moment later, the door opens  
  
and a young lady appears. She looks startled for a moment. Somehow she looks  
  
like...  
  
"Uncle Max?" 


	3. Questions and Introductions

Author Notes-Please Read! To an anonymous user: yes, that is exactly why I choose the name! (Hint: every name in my story has some kind of connection to something that I enjoy, or just a SOM/Julie connection. See if you can spot a big one that'll come in the next few chapters ; D)  
  
On Geunevere: her name is pronounced Gwenavere, or somewhere along those lines..  
  
Thank you to all you who review, it really means a lot to me. Please review, I live on reviews! = D Plus, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update. ; D  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Liesl? Is that really you?" I ask her.  
  
"Who is at the door?" I hear a familiar voice ask, the voice of none other than--  
  
"Max!" Says Maria, coming to the door. "Come on in!"  
  
"The children are up in the nursery," explained Liesl, who is already heading upstairs to get them.  
  
"Where is Georg?" I ask Maria.  
  
"Oh, he's in the study," she replies.  
  
All of a sudden, I hear the children running out of the nursery to the hall. After all these years, they still  
  
sound like a stampede of buffalo!  
  
"Uncle Max!"  
  
They all run down the stairs faster than I ever could, and practically knock me over with their hugs. I notice  
  
a little girl standing beside Liesl, Louisa, and someone I presume to be someone helping them out.  
  
"Is it really you?" Brigitta asks me.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"How did you find us?"  
  
"Children," Maria says. "How about one question at a time?"  
  
Everyone quiets and I hear the footsteps of someone coming out of the study.  
  
"Who was at the--" I see Georg, and he cuts off as he sees me.  
  
"Max?" He says in disbelief.  
  
"Surprise, surprise." I say with a huge smile.  
  
A young man follows him out.  
  
"Ah, Rolfe, this is Max," says Georg. "This is Liesl's husband," he adds.  
  
I shake his hand and say, "Congratulations for being able to get past Georg and marry his oldest daughter."  
  
I tell him.  
  
He laughs. "Oh, it wasn't hard." He replies, winking at Liesl.  
  
"And who are these little ones?" I ask, nodding towards Liesl and Louisa.  
  
Maria smiles. "I almost forgot to introduce them to you! This is Johannes," she says.  
  
"And these are Liesl's twins, Maria and Max Jr." Maria adds.  
  
"Well, I guess you all have been very busy." I say, winking toward Georg and Rolfe. They laugh.  
  
"How did you get here, Max?" Maria asks.  
  
As if on cue, I hear my wife say, "Hello."  
  
I lead her to the von Trapps.  
  
"This is my wife, Geunevere." I say.  
  
"Geunevere, this is the von Trapp family."  
  
This is the one time, if ever, that I would want to freeze time. I will forever remember the look of surprise  
  
on everyone's face!  
  
Maria is the first to regain her composure.  
  
"Congratulations!" She says, to me and Geunevere.  
  
"Max, I thought you would never get married! I guess I inspired you." Georg says with a laugh.  
  
"Why don't we all go to the parlor so we can get catch up on everything?" suggests Liesl.  
  
Everyone goes to the parlor, Geunevere and start answering the children's questions, and even asking a few  
  
ourselves.  
  
"Did you ever find your singing group, Max?" Georg says, smiling  
  
I shake my head, "All I could find was Geunevere." I say jokingly.  
  
"I should've known that's how you would find a wife!" he replies, and we laugh.  
  
Several hours passed in this fashion, although it seemed like minutes to all of us.  
  
We are interrupted by the lunch bell.  
  
"I didn't realized what time it was!" Liesl exclaims.  
  
"Will you stay for lunch?" Maria asks, looking at Genevieve and me. I laugh.  
  
"We have too!" I say.  
  
Maria looks confused. So I explain, "My wife and I were on the way to the market, and my tire went flat  
  
just when I didn't have a spare."  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
"Well, in that case, I guess you will have to stay!" Liesl replies.  
  
"Why don't you come with us? We are going to have a picnic in the hills." Maria asks. "We are planning  
  
on leaving in about forty-five minutes, and we will have our dinner up there. There's also a lovely little  
  
lake nearby, perfect for swimming, and I'm sure the children will come up will plenty of games."  
  
"We'd love to!" My wife says excitedly, speaking for both of us.  
  
Liesl replied, "If you need a bathing suit, I'm sure we have some extra ones around here somewhere."  
  
We all head off for the dining room to eat a lunch that is fit for a king. Or at least a Baron. 


	4. The picnic

A/N: I'm SO sorry! I accidentally posted Chapter 5 instead of Chapter 4!  
  
Okay, guys, the next chapter, Chapter 5 is the last chapter. Perhaps I may write a sequel to it, if I get enough reviews!!  
  
Chapter 4, The picnic:  
  
About an hour later, we have all climbed the small foothill where we will have our picnic.  
  
"Why don't we go ahead and have dinner now?" Kurt asked, as soon as everyone had come to a stop.  
  
Everyone laughs. Kurt still has the appetite of a horse!  
  
"I thought you had gotten over that stage," Brigitta said, poking Kurt in the stomach.  
  
Kurt, slightly embarrassed, fired back, "I thought you had gotten over the stage of poking people."  
  
Maria cleared her throat and they immediately stop. "We'll have dinner in a few hours, Kurt." Maria says  
  
with a smile.  
  
Liesl hands me a large quilt that she brought for everyone to sit on. Georg, Rolfe, Friedrich, and I all take a  
  
corner and spread it out over the grass. When we have finished, Friedrich goes to join the other children,  
  
who are playing a game of tag.  
  
Maria, Liesl, and Geunevere are on one edge of the quilt talking, while the three of  
  
us sit down on the other side.  
  
I begin, "so what have you been up to? That is, besides raising children."  
  
Georg replies, "After we escaped, we went around the world singing until we could  
  
earn some more  
  
money. Then its about a year ago when we finally decided to returned to Austria."  
  
I'm shocked! After all, Georg was always so much against his family singing in  
  
public, and here he is, talking like it's no big deal! I guess I never will understand  
  
Georg.  
  
"Georg, I'm ashamed of you! You go off singing and making money and leaving me  
  
searching for someone to discover. I do hope you mentioned that I was the one who  
  
discover you."  
  
We laugh.  
  
Georg replies, "you know, Max, after five years, you haven't changed one bit!"  
  
I ask Rolfe, "when did you finally get past Georg and marry Liesl."  
  
"Two years next week."  
  
Seeing that Georg is no longer paying attention and looking alarmed, I follow his  
  
gaze to Maria. Her face has suddenly turned white and her mouth is hanging open.  
  
As Georg goes to Maria's side, Rolfe and I follow him.  
  
Georg asks Maria, "what is it, darling?"  
  
Maria exclaims, "Geunevere is my sister!"  
  
* ~ * 53 * ~ * 27 * ~ * 


	5. Surprises

Author Notes: Many thanks to my reviewers Frosty-freeze, MissM, Jessica, Romy, Alex, and Riska. Your reviews are very much appreciated!  
  
Chapter 5, Surprises:  
  
Now Geunevere is the one whose face turns white and her mouth is hanging open.  
  
"What?" Geunevere and I say at the same time.  
  
The children, who had been off playing, were now all gathered around us. They  
  
obviously must have heard Maria's exclamation. They all look confused, and Brigitta  
  
looks as if she wants to ask a question, but they all keep quiet, waiting for Maria to  
  
go on.  
  
At this point, little Johannes starts to cry. Maria picks him up, and begins telling her  
  
story as she rocks Johannes back to sleep.  
  
Maria explains, "when I was little, my aunt and uncle used to tell me that I had a  
  
sister. They told me told me that perhaps someday I would be able to find her and  
  
meet her. I was told one way I could be sure it was my sister was from a special  
  
necklace she had. It was her mothers and left to her when my father gave her to  
  
some of my other relatives. My father had one made exactly like it for him, and it  
  
was left to me in his will. " Maria said, taking a deep breath. She took off the  
  
necklace she was wearing and showed it to Geunevere. "When I saw that you had  
  
the exactly same necklace on that I have, I knew that you were my sister!"  
  
By now, tears were running down both Maria and Genevieve's cheeks, and they were  
  
hugging each other.  
  
Kurt asks "can we eat now?"  
  
At this, everyone laughs.  
  
Liesl suggests, "why don't we all go to the lake first and then eat?"  
  
We decided to do just that.  
  
One by one, everyone grabs their bathing suit and heads for somewhere to change.  
  
Liesl and Rolfe decided to stay behind and watching the little ones. Geunievere and  
  
Maria also decided to stay behind so they could get caught up with all that had  
  
happened these many years. After changing, I give Geunevere a goodbye kiss on the  
  
lips, and head over to the lake with everyone else.  
  
As I get into the water, I am surprised to find that it is warm. I ask Brigitta, who  
  
always seems to know the answer to everything, "why do you think the water is so  
  
warm today?  
  
She replies, "It must have been so warm today that the sun has warmed up the  
  
water."  
  
Kurt, who had snuck up behind us, then splashes her with water. Brigitta, surprised  
  
at first, quickly splashed Kurt back. A water fight is soon in full blast, everyone  
  
splashing each other, laughing, and having an enormous amount of fun. Perhaps--  
  
I am cut off by being dunked into the water from behind. I surface and see Georg  
  
standing there with an impish grin on his face. I reply by dunking him in return. (I  
  
dunno, I kind of see them as old pals, and them playing around. I like the idea of  
  
Georg dunking Max, and Max getting revenge. Hehe = D )  
  
Our fun is interrupted by Liesl saying, "Dinner is ready!"  
  
Everyone exits the water slowly, reluctant to leave the cool water. The children lag  
  
behind Georg and I, splashing each other as we get out of the water.  
  
After dinner, we head home. I grab the dinner basket, much lighter now, and  
  
everyone gets something to carry.  
  
Maria and Geunevere lead our little procession, and Georg and I bring up the rear.  
  
As we near the bottom, I suddenly dash forward to Geunevere's side. Her face has turned pale and she  
  
looks as if she were about to faint. Maria is supporting her as I come to Geunevere's side.  
  
"What is it, Geunevere?" I quickly ask, deeply concerned.  
  
She smiles and replies, "oh, nothing. I just got a little dizzy there for a second."  
  
Maria, smiling knowingly, is no longer supporting Geunevere and the color has returned to her cheeks.  
  
I ask Maria, "is there something I should know?"  
  
Her smile widens to a grin as she says, "oh, nothing," and whispers something in Geunevere's ear.  
  
Whatever Maria said has obviously made Geunevere very happy, for now she is grinning too.  
  
"What's the secret?" I reply.  
  
The children, who have gathered around us quietly, are now all asking the same  
  
question. (Oh, but they have to be if they want to be included in the story. = D lol!)  
  
Maria looks at Geunevere to see if it is all right to tell them. Geunevere nods in  
  
response.  
  
"Well, Max, you are going to be a father!"  
  
* ~ * TSOM * ~ *  
  
Author Notes: the 'real' Maria didn't have a sister, but she did have a brother. The brother was left with some other relatives and never made contact with Maria. If you have any more questions, let me know! 


End file.
